1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention is furniture such as chairs and lounges. In particular, the invention relates to a cushion ensemble, the overall configuration of which may be varied to provide various body postures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known to provide furniture capable of variation in configuration to effect different body postures, such as convertible chairs and sofas, reclining chairs and so-called "bean-bag" chairs such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,210 to Samhammer et al. It has also been known to provide cushions for effecting various body postures such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,003,815 to Zinn.
3. Objects
Objects of the present invention include providing an improved method and means for supporting a body in various positions which is simple and inexpensive and which, with the use of only relatively few elements, provides full and complete body support in a relatively large number of postures between upright sitting postures and nearly prone reclining postures. Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the accompanying detailed description and drawing.